Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There are many types of mobile devices today. Some devices are telephones that may provide basic telephone features, and may be referred to as a feature phone. Other devices may be configured to provide more functionality, and may be referred to as a smartphone. As one example, a smartphone or smart phone, may be a mobile phone configured to operate according to a mobile operating system, and generally provide more advanced computing capability and connectivity than a feature phone. Many smartphones combine functions of a personal digital assistant (PDA) with a mobile phone. Some smart phones add functionality of portable media players, compact digital cameras, pocket video cameras, GPS navigation units, etc., to form one multi-use device.
Typical phones (either smartphones or feature phones) include multiple internal hardware components enclosed within a housing including a battery, and a display.